ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball SV
''Dragon Ball SV ''is a manga/anime series by MrFluffman. It takes place 7 years after Dragon Ball GT, and 10 years before Super Android 0. The series focuses on Son Gohan's journey to become the new leader of the Z-Fighters. Prologue Thousands of millenia before the destruction of Planet Vegeta, the beings known as the Kais encountered a new threat, unlike any ever faced before. This enemy was all the evil accumulated from the Universe, known as Malum. This powerful being easily outclassed the Kais, and the universe seemed lost to darkness and decay. Until one brave young warrior, known as Magnus Kai, realized the only way to defeat Malum. Using the mysterious Eternal Forges, he crafted a blade made of Kachin, the densest material in the universe. It's power easily outpaced the Z-Sword, and Magnus called it the SV Sword. Wielding this weapon of unimaginable power, Magnus Kai confronted Malum, and in a massive battle, managed to defeat him. However, when he stabbed the SV Sword into Malum's face, the evil energy was released and corruped Magnus and the Sword, turning him into the Anti-Kai, with the SV Sword in his chest. Because of this, the universe plunged into Chaos. The Kais imprisoned Anti-Kai and began planning to restore the peace. They led the tyrant Frieza to destroy Planet Vegeta, and saved Kakarot, Vegeta, Nappa, Turles, Paragus, Broly, Raditz, and Tarble. They then regretfully killed Hercule's wife. All this was for one purpose: the creation of the ultimate warrior. That warrior is Son Gohan. Sagas 'World Tournament Saga' It's another year, another World Tournament. However, this year will be different. Not only will long-gone legend Son Goku return for the day, but a new threat will rise! Episodes *Past Warriors in the Future *A Old Friend Returns! *The Mysterious Fighter *The SV Sword! *Attack of Anti-Kai! 'Anti-Kai Saga' Anti-Kai has revealed himself, and his evil plots. He decides to destroy Gohan himself. Concludes Season One. Episodes *Power Up, Gohan! *Unleash the Mystic Form *Vegeta's Return *Ascended Super Saiyan 3? *Anti-Kai's Secret *An Invicible Foe? *Vegeta's Spirit Bomb *Gotenks Returns *Gohan's Last Stand 'Impure Anti-Kai Saga' Gohan and the Z-Fighters thought they had defeated Anti-Kai. But all they really did was split him into two: Impure Anti-Kai and Semi-Pure Anti-Kai! The childish Impure Anti-Kai strikes first! Begins Season Two. Episodes *Anti-Kai is Back? *Gohan's Ascension *Old Kai's Plan *Super Kamehameha *Revenge of Vegeta *Fight Back, Goten! *Uub's Arrival *An Even Deadlier Foe *Goku Returns! *Welcome Back, Vegito! *Vegeta's Revenge *Super Father-Son Kamehameha 'Semi-Pure Anti-Kai Saga' Things just got worse. Impure Anti-Kai may have been defeated, but his energy is on it's way towards Semi-Pure Anti-Kai! If he gets the Energy, he will become Pure Anti-Kai! Ends Season Two and Begins Season 3. Episodes *A New Anti-Kai *Achieve Super Saiyan 3 *Semi Pure Anti-Kai's Attack *A Fight We Can't Win *Yet Another Roadblock *Fight to the Finish *Gohan's Spirit Bomb *Piccolo's Return *Piccolo's Sacrifice *Krillin Joins the Fight! *Meet Trillin! *Tien's Sacrifice *A Final Attack 'Pure Anti-Kai Saga' Things have gone from bad to worse. All atempts to slow down Impure Anti-Kai's Energy have failed. Now, the Z-Fighters must fight Pure Anti-Kai! Ends Season 3. Episodes *The Perfect Enemy *Fusion is the Only Option *Uuhan Rises *Uuhan vs Anti-Kai *Take the Fight Into Space *Galactic Fusion? *Final Spirit Bomb *Back to Earth *Gohan's Sacrifice *A Hero's Death *Super Final Flash *Any More Ideas? *Father-Son Fusion *A Final Kamehameha *Vegeta's Last Stand *End this Fight! *A Brief Interlude *Super Uuhan *Galactic Kamehameha *Saiyans Unite *The Original Super Saiyan Reborn! *The Final Attack! 'SV Sword Saga' Anti-Kai may have been defeated, but the battle is far from over! The SV Sword must be purified, or the Earth will be destroyed! Begins and Ends Season 4, also ends series. *Purify the SV Sword! *Find the Dragon Radar *Trunks's Gambit *Call in Tarble *The Namekians Help *Call Up Porunga *Porunga Fails *The Next Journey Begins *Gohan's Robot Arm *Pan's Idea *Dragon Fusion *Wrath of Scarr *Kid Anti-Kai? *Fire a Super Kamehameha *Hold On, Trunks! *A Suprise Proposal *A Happy Ending at Last Category:Fan Fiction Category:Series Category:DBSV